


Sunday Mornings

by nightsammy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, girl!Jensen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is your classic "lazy"-morning-sex-Jared-Jensen fic. Only difference is that Jensen is a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a J2 AU - fiction where Jensen is a girl. Morning sex is greatttt (it was supposed to be all lazy and slow but I don't think that's what it ended up being whoops). I hope you'll enjoy it, feel free to leave kudos or comments. This is not beta'd so if you see spelling errors please let me know :) Thank you! Also, seeing how I usually write guy-on-guy when it comes to J2 there will most likely be mistakes with the he/his/him stuff when I'm supposed to write she/hers/her, so keep that in mind!

Sunday morning arrived with sunshine, sun rays coming through the open blinds of Jared’s bedroom window. He had been awake for a little while, but were still too tired to get up and actually close them. Instead he turned on his side, towards the girl who had her back turned to him, still soundly asleep. He smiled and let himself watch her, eyes tracing every inch that wasn’t covered up. The short, brown hair was tousled, wet spots had formed on the pillow were she’d been drooling and there were still marks on her neck from the night before.

 

He licked his lips and slid closer, arm curling around her middle easily, hand splayed over her flat belly. He felt her breath change, knowing she was slowly waking up. His mouth planted several wet kisses from her shoulder to the tip of her ear, and he smiled smugly as he heard her soft, breathy moan.

 

«Good morning, Jen,» he whispered into her ear. «Slept okay?»

 

She only laughed softly and leaned back into him, reached back and slid her hand through his long hair. «Woke up even better,» she replied, not missing a beat. Then she turned, eyes blinking blearily up at him. She grimaced slightly at the light coming from the window, but let herself get used to it before speaking.

«How about you?»

 

Jared rubbed his hand along her side, switched between using his palm and sliding his fingers feather light over her side, giving her goosebumps. Squeezing her hip, he replied that he too had slept okay. 

 

The silence stretched between them. It wasn’t uncomfortable, not even a little. And Jared wasn’t used to that. He had always been a talker, especially when drunk, and he didn’t really like long, silent moments. But with Jen it was different. There was something about her that calmed him, made him appreciate the moments when there was no talking.

 

«Blink or something,» she joked while poking his ribs. That ended up in a tickle-fight that Jared won easily. Jen, on the other hand, nearly choked on her own laughter in the end. He pulled away when she couldn’t make any noises anymore, figuring it was enough. Her cheeks were pink and her hair even more tousled than before. She glanced over at him, green eyes glinting in the light. She was so beautiful, he thought, and he smiled at her, dimples and all.

 

«Y’know, it ain’t fair,» she mumbled after a while, suddenly rolling Jared onto his back as she crawled on top of him, thighs spread over his waist. «You’re way bigger than me. How am I supposed to tickle you if you pin me under you. With your big. strong. arms?»

The last three words were punctuated with her squeezing his biceps with a slow smile forming on her lips. As she kept talking, she started moving her hips, slowly rolling them down against his. She could feel his cock harden between them and kept going, loving how he just let her, not protesting or asking her to do more. He laid silent, only letting out grunts and curses every now and then. She knew he liked to be teased, how he liked it when they went slow and took their time.

 

«Yeah, okay, maybe that was a bit unfair,» he agreed, eyes meeting hers. She rose off of him, gave his thigh an encouraging slap and crossed her arms in front of herself. «Off with those,» she commanded, nodding her head at his boxers as she yanked the too-big t-shirt off herself. It had been Jared’s once, with a now faded Metallica logo and a torn hole in one armpit. She liked sleeping in his shirts, but hated bras, which she avoided whenever she could. Jared was fully naked and Jen was about to slide off her panties when Jared stopped her. 

«No, keep’em on,» he smirked, hand sliding along her hip, down her thigh and in between her legs. She had already soaked through the thin fabric and he rubbed his fingers over the wet spot slowly, teasing her. A gasp left her lips and she reached out to momentarily grip his shoulders, squeezing them as she let herself be touched. It didn’t take long before she pulled away, however, already having a plan that she decided to stick to. 

 

«You - lay down flat,» she spoke, pleased to see how easily Jared followed her instructions. He seemed to already know what she wanted and grinned at her, while his legs spread slightly apart. She turned around, shifted closer and lifted her thigh over his chest, biting her lip as she felt his hot breath fanning over her inner thighs. She leaned forward and down, one hand wrapped around his hardening cock while she licked the fingers of the other one wet. She tightened her fist around him and jerked him slowly, teasing him by slackening her grip every time he made a noise. Pre-come was gathering at the head and slowly ran down the length of his cock, making it wet as she kept sliding her hand up and down. Her thumb pushed against the slit and he arched, grunting. 

She could feel him nuzzling her thighs, felt him lick and bury his head between her legs, while his hands slid up to her hips to keep her still. He managed to sneak his tongue past the edge of the panties and gave a long lick, making her stutter out his name in pleasure. He kept licking her, feeling her getting more and more wet as the time passed. He used two fingers to push the panties aside as he leaned in, buried his face into her cunt and wrapped his lips around her clit to suck at it. Hips jerking, she moaned in surprise, letting herself push down against him a bit. Large hands squeezed her hips, and if she didn’t know better she’d probably thought he wanted her to get off of him. But they’d been together for years now, and after a while she’d learned what his touch meant, as well as different looks and ways he talked. Instead of pulling away, she slowly started to ride his face, letting go of his cock for the moment so she could enjoy his mouth on her. His tongue flattened against her pussy and slid down lower, over her entrance. Her fingers dug into his hips when he curled his tongue just right before pushing into her.

 

«Holy shit, Jay,» she whimpered, letting herself push down against his tongue, fucking herself on it. «Keep going, keep goin’, don’t stop. Go deeper.» She kept talking, begging for him to just go to town with her, fucking her with his tongue, sucking at her clit, anything. Early in their relationship she hadn’t uttered a single word during sex, but she knew how much Jared loved dirty talking, especially begging. So it was pretty much a win-win situation, considering the noises he made at her words.

 

Figuring she acted a bit selfish she again wrapped her hand around his cock, this time jerking him off a bit harder, a bit faster. She sucked the fingers back into her mouth and made sure they were wet enough as she reached down between his legs to rub them over his hole. Just as she pushed the tip of her finger inside him, she wrapped her lips around his cock, sucking greedily. He made a sound that was muffled against her thigh, but it was clearly getting him off in all the right ways. Their hips were slowly increasing speed and while she was riding his mouth, he was fucking her throat. She pulled away abruptly and gasped, climbed off of him to instead straddle his waist.

 

She pulled the panties aside and slid down onto his cock in a single, smooth motion. With her hands pressed against his chest she started lifting up and dropping down, fucking herself deep and fast on his cock, making them both groan. While his hands slid up her sides to hold on, she straightened, threw her head back and cried out. He was so deep in her, she nearly lost it. She grasped at Jared’s hands and placed them on her breasts, encouraging him to touch and play with her nipples. He sat up then, teased and pulled at one nipple with his fingers while the other was sucked into his mouth and played with by his tongue. Her fingers threaded through his hair and she bit her lip hard, while she dug her fingers into his back, nails forming half-moons in between his shoulder blades.

 

«Come in me. C’mon, Jay,» she panted in his ear, and that was enough. He groaned out loud and shoved into her deep, riding it out as he came inside her. She reached down to rub against her clit hard, and with Jared still playing with her nipples she came soon after. She moved until she got too sensitive and then she pulled off and rolled off him onto her back. They both were covered in a thin layer of sweat, their hair sticking to their foreheads. They threw a shared glance at each other before they laughed happily and cuddled close, covers pulled over them so they’d stay warm.

 

They didn’t mind staying in bed for a few more hours.


End file.
